User blog:Shakaboy/Shakably's Least Favorite Death Battles
Hey, everyone. Awesome Disney Toys here. I'm just listing down my least favorite DBs. This isn't to hate on Death Battle or anything, just that I've not liked these episodes for reasons that I'll list when I get to them. If you disagree with me, that's fine, we all have our opinions. Just don't rage in the comments. BTW, no fights from S1 are gonna be on this list since they're older. But before we do that, let's name some dishonorable mentions that were consdiered for the list, but didn't make it. 1. Bowser vs. Ganon Yes, the results were super inaccurate. Yes, Bowser should've fought DDD. But otherwise, the fight was really good. Animation was great, as were the analysis and the jokes. So while I heavily disagree with this, I still consider it to be somewhat enjoyable. Rating: 7/10 2. Lucario vs. Renamon This fight was considered by many to be bad. And to be honest, it just kinda fell flat for such a requested episode. Not good, not bad. Just short and flat. Average. Filler. The fight was short but ok, the analysis were alright, the joke about the fanart at the end of Renamon's analysis was pretty funny. Overall, just a meh episode. Not bad enough to put it on the list, but not good enough for me to enjoy it. Rating: 5.5/10 3. Beast vs. Goliath Pretty much the same as Lucario vs. Renamon, except this wasn't a super popular fight. Wasn't good. Wasn't bad. In fact, it's just about the most average and filler episode Death Battle has ever had. Rating: 5.5/10 And with those out of the way, let's get started with the actual ones: '1. Mewtwo vs. Shadow' Oh, this fight. OOOOOHHHHH BOOOOYYY Seriously though, this fight could've had potential. It was season finale worthy in my opinion. Two iconic, edgy lab rats with extraordinary powers? Sign me up! Considering I like both of these guys, it was really disappointing to see the end result. Just a bland fight with terrible voice acting and meh animation. While I don't necessarily disagree with the results, what could've have been a legendary match was just a really bland and forgettable episode. Rating: 3/10 '2. Goku vs. Superman 2' ' ' So, here's the story behind this episode. A bunch of Goku fanboys wanted a rematch, so Death Battle provided in a really shoddy fashion. What was the point of doing this fight if the results were going to be the exact same? I know they wanted a rematch, but this was highly uneccessary to waste the 50th episode on something like this. It was bland, it was boring, and it honestly felt like Death Battle did this to rile up DBZ fans even more. I also didn't like how they basically said: "lol, you don't want goku to be like superman, what a lame gary stu, amirite". Both are great characters, there's no need to put one down just so you can appease the fanboys of the loser. While the animation was great, which is expected from Torrian, the episode was just a waste of time and caused more problems. Rating: 3.5/10 '3. Yang vs. Tifa' ' ' If you were to ask me which Death Battle lowered their credibility the most, I would pick this episode above all others. Not only did they act like strength was the only thing that mattered here, but they're implying that Yang wouldn't automatically die from one of Tifa's hits. When you look into both combatants' feats, it's obvious that Yang's feats don't even compare. And both of them crashed through pillars, but Yang is the only one described as a tank while Tifa is a glass cannon? They describe Yang's aura as "limitless", but people who actually work on RWBY say it can't get any bigger once it reaches its limit. The whole video is riddled with so many other fallacies and incorrect pieces of info, it's honestly disappointing. The fight was great since it was a Torrian fight, but the rest of it was pure RWBY bias. And since Ruby vs. Maka has been confirmed, I sincerely hope it isn't the same thing as this. Actually look into the feats and prove why either wins, don't just go like "lol this one is probably stronger right" C'mon. This one was a real let-down. It tarnished Death Battle's credibility and made fans hesitant for RWBY characters to appear again. I really don't even care about Final Fantasy, but this fight was just extremely inaccurate. And I honestly have so much more to say about this fight, but I'll end it here. Sorry about the rant, but I just had to get it out of the way. Rating: 3/10 '4. Deadpool vs. Pinkie Pie' Now they addressed this fight on the DB Cast, saying how people were upset about bringing Deadpool back to fight a cartoon pony, with their response being "We just thought this would be fun." Which is fine, don't get me wrong, they can do whatever fight they want. It was just that the fight was really...eh. Waste of a season finale and a waste of bring Deadpool back IMO. It just fell really flat, and I honestly cringed when Pinkie Pie talked because her voice is so high-pitched it actually hurts my ears. Yes, I know it was a joke fight. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it though. The fight was just really boring and it was honestly not that good. Just boring. Rating: 4/10 '5. Tracer vs. Scout' Otherwise known as the lovechild of Yang vs. Tifa and Goku vs. Superman 2 So back when Overwatch came out, the general reaction was "lol this game is like tf2". And people started debating on which one was better. Which as you can see whenever someone picks Overwatch over Team Fortress 2: It's always met with an unhealthy amount of rage. So Death Battle said "Hey, we should do that!" And they did. And it went horribly. Not only did they only give Scout a couple of his weapons when he has dozens of them, they also downplayed him and wanked Tracer. Like saying "Tracer reacted to a sniper shot!" Except she didn't. If you look closely enough, you can see that she had already seen Widowmaker pointing the gun at her, and only then did she use Blink to get away. Both are roughly subsonic without Blink or BONK due to dodging gunfire, and both are hypersonic with them, but Scout is apparently much slower because reasons. Also they just assume that Scout wasn't hit by the missiles and say "Well, tougher mercs didn't survive it, so why could Scout?" Except that Scout has actually killed tougher mercs before with ease. Even the animation looked kinda meh IMO. Keep in mind, I like both Tracer and Scout. Overall, this fight just raised more questions than it answered. Rating: 3/10 Now, if I had to rate the episodes from best to worst, it would look like this: 5. Deadpool vs. Pinkie Pie 4. Mewtwo vs. Shadow 3. Tracer vs. Scout 2. Goku vs. Superman 2 1. Yang vs. Tifa Now all that being said and done, these episodes, while they aren't the greatest in my opinion, do not decrease the quality of Death Battle. With such battles as Goku vs. Superman 1, Hulk vs. Doomsday, Balrog vs. TJ Combo and many others are classics of the internet and just show when Death Battle makes a bad episode, they make it up with great ones. Without Death Battle, we wouldn't have this wiki. So thank you, Ben, Chad, Nick, Torrian, Sam, and so many others. K, I have no idea why I felt like I need to write that, but I really do mean every word of that. Thank you if you took the time to read this and be on the look out for my five favorite episodes of Death Battle. Category:Blog posts Category:Shakaboy